Raiana's story
by Sho Ishida
Summary: How can two completely different worlds combine and love?...Raiana, Daughter of the Thunder God Raiden asks herself this as she tells her story of how she meets a man from a world totally different from her own...


I am Reiana, daughter of Lord Rayden the Thunder God. I live in Edenia with the Princess Kitana in her palace. She and I have been friends since we were little. Some humans think that it's weird for their savior to have a daughter who will fill that position when or if he dies, but what do they know?

My life began a sad love story. My father was in love with a mortal/demon named Ashrah. He loved her very much but he couldn't be with her due to the fact that he was the thunder god and that his father was the lead elder god. Overcoming these odds, my father turned into a human and went down to the EarthRealm to court her and soon, I was conceived. But their life together was short lived because while my mother was in childbirth with me she died suddenly. My father was upset about this and he made the mortals of EarthRealm pay for it. For two months my father made continuous thunderstorms and rainstorms. I was about a year old when this happened. But soon my father had to move on. Soon after he told me never to go back to the EarthRealm without his presence

He recently won the tournament of Mortal Kombat with four specially picked mortals who were named Sonya Blade, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage (who died a year ago) and Jaxx.

But this isn't why I tell you this. The thing is now since I'm old enough to marry, my father wants me to marry a very strong and powerful son of a god but I don't want to marry a god's son. There's someone else who I'm in love with but I dare not tell my father for it can be punishable by death. The one who I speak of is a mortal man named Nightwolf. He is a Native American shaman of a tribe on EarthRealm. Nightwolf is a highly respected man who is loyal to my father. The way we met seemed like it was foreseen a long time ago. He was praying in a mystical circle called a prayer space. Accidentally he called upon my father but instead I came.

"Lord Rayden, Hear my prayer. My people wish for protection in your stead and may you always watch over us." He said with his head down not knowing that the daughter of his god had been standing there.

"Your prayer will be granted." I say unsteadily watching him admiring the strange clothing he was wearing. He was wearing buckskin pants and no shirt that was accompanied with an onyx pendant. His long raven locks fell down his shoulders as red and white feathers suck out.

"Lady Reiana! I didn't know that it was you I had summoned…please show mercy on me."

"I will show mercy on you because you are loyal to my father…" I say stepping out of the barrier that I had been standing in. He watched me with his dark and mysterious eyes. I smiled gently as I knelt down next to him. We talked of religion and other things. Then he sent me back to the Realm Of The Gods because he didn't want my father to be worried about me.

When I got back I knew that I wanted to be with Nightwolf and that it was going to take a lot of explaining to my father but I decided not to because I didn't want him to suffer on my behalf. I then went to Edenia and went to go look for Kitana. I went to our usual meeting place, the palace garden, but in her place was my father Lord Rayden. He was very upset and I could tell by the electrical energy surging in his eyes.

"Reiana! Where were you? I kept summoning you to my side."

"I couldn't hear you! Sorry!" I say quickly bowing.

"The only realm you cannot hear me in is in the EarthRealm and what did I tell you about going there alone? You know that my enemies are lurking about and they know that I have a child!"

"The person who summoned me was praying! I was summoned to them by accident!"

We kept arguing as dark thunderclouds began forming in the sky. Loud bursts of lightning fill the sky. Looking out the corner of my eye I saw Kitana standing there. Running away from my father I went over to her and grabbed her by the arm…

"Reiana! What's going on? And why is your face red?" I turned and looked into one of the marble columns and saw that my face was engulfed in a cherry red color.

"I met someone…and I fell in love with him…He's a mortal too…" I say looking at Kitana

"A mortal? Do you know what could happen to you and the man you speak of if your father hears about this?" She says putting her hands on her hips.

"But I love him. And I wish to see him once more…" I say trying to be sincere.

"Ok, for love I will gladly help you." Kitana says, "Just go to EarthRealm and go to him. I will distract your father for you!"

"OK Thanks…" And with that I quickly disappeared to the EarthRealm and went outside the village where Nightwolf was.

I didn't want to go into the village in my goddess form, so I decided to go as a mortal woman who recently moved there. With my gift of shape shifting I disguised myself as a young woman about the age of eighteen with short brown hair in a ponytail. I'd also been wearing a white cut off blouse with ties up the front and sides with a matching skirt with the same design and with cut off sleeves with ribbons on them. I soon had walked into the village and looked around seeing the people immediately turn their direction towards me whispering. As if my father came into town, they began crowding around me.

"Where do you come from stranger? And tell us your name!"

"I'm um…Ashrah. I come from the EarthRealm village where the Shaolin Monks train."

"You're Lady Ashrah? We thought you died eons ago!"

"No I'm not sorry…" I say as I kept walking but soon I stopped after seeing Nightwolf. He was wearing black baggy trousers and a leather vest. A wide brimmed black hat sat on top of his raven locks. He had someone with him who was dressed identically like he was. Nightwolf's eyes met mine in an intimidating and familiar stare.

"Wait!" I say running after him

"Yes?"

"You're Nightwolf aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Ashrah"

"That's a beautiful name for a woman like you…" he exclaimed gesturing for his friend to leave us. He bows silently looking at me deeply with his coal black eyes.

"That's my friend and advisor Alfred 'Two Pebbles' " Nightwolf told me, "But you won't believe this! I was lucky enough to meet Lord Rayden's daughter Raiana. She's very beautiful and intelligent." I smiled as my heart jumps for joy. He loves me! I thought.

"How lucky it is!" I say holding my happiness. All of a sudden, a thunderstorm began. "Oh no" said Nightwolf. "Lord Rayden must be upset about something." my father is trying to find me! I thought as it began raining.

"Come with me and we will get out of the rain," Nightwolf said to me as he gently led me by my waist to his home in the middle of the village as the rain fell and I got wet. As soon as we got there the rain began falling harder.

"We should stay inside until it clears up but until then you can get warm and comfortable."

I nodded and observed my surroundings. The house was perfectly lavished for a man of his character. Incense had been burning everywhere with its scent of ocean. Small sitting areas were scattered around as they were draped with colorful blankets and pillows. Embers of a fire were in the fireplace that had been before me. As I turn around I could see Nightwolf in new clothing. A faint smile touched my lips as I examine his clothing. He was wearing a long tan robe and he let his hair fall down his shoulders. His very muscular chest was exposed because the robe had been open only a little bit. He had been tending to the fireplace and in a few minutes, a fresh and roaring fire had been blazing. I looked over to the small circle of white candles examining it carefully.

"Is that a prayer space?" I ask walking over to it. Suddenly the candles lit and glowed in colors of yellow, gold, and white.

"What's going on?"

"That's no ordinary prayer space. It's a magical prayer circle. It glows whenever heaven sent creatures are about. Perhaps you're an angel." He says smiling. I returned it shivering.

"Ashrah, your clothing is wet…here," He says handing me a buckskin blanket and a robe identical to his.

"You're letting me wear this?"

"Yes…" He says sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace. I went into a back room and changed quickly putting on the robe but leaving my underclothes on. I came back looking a little upset and confused.

"You're back already? Come sit down with me if you'd like." He gestured for me to come sit down with him and I did. Immediately I put my head on his shoulder and put the blanket around us. We looked at one another smiling. I could smell the musk he was wearing and it made me move closer to him.

"Ashrah…There's something about you I can't put a finger on it."

After he said this I silenced his answer with a kiss. He was surprised at first at what I did but then he reacted instantly to this. As I got closer to him, he sat me on his lap and pulled me even closer as him and I sunk into the couch. His strong arms went around me as I continue to kiss him Kitana would freak if she found out about this! I say engulfed in the passion. I didn't want him to stop but then we had to break away suddenly and we looked out the window.

"It stopped…" Nightwolf said to me as I looked into his eyes.

"Guess we'll go out like this…" I say sliding off his lap heading for the door. He followed me with his hands around my hips.

The other villagers stood outside in disbelief as I did the same. In a large bolt of thunder there stood my father and my friends.

"It's Lord Reyden!" someone shouts out.

"Ashrah! This is a sign of something…" Nightwolf says in my ear

"Ah Nightwolf! It's good to see you again during this time of peace." Says my father smiling, "Who might this be?" He asked looking down at me

"I'm um…Ashrah, Lord Reyden…" I say quickly bowing

"Nightwolf!" I hear familiar voices say. It was the mortal Liu Kang followed by Kitana, Sonya, and Jaxx.

"Hey, it's good ta see yah!" Sonya says smiling at me, "Who might this be?"

"This is a close friend of mine. Her name is Ashrah and she came to this village to live with me." He quickly answers tightening the grip around my waist.

"Oh...So this is your wife? You never told me that!" Liu says but Kitana snapped back by saying "Shut up! You don't know that for sure…"

"Fine…" He says crossing his arms.

"By the way Nightwolf, have you seen my daughter? I cannot seem to find her anywhere."

"I have Reyden but earlier on this day…"

"If anyone has seen her… please let me know. The reward you shall get is my daughter's hand in marriage and I shall make you a god myself!" My father said in a loud and thunderous voice. He's giving me up for marriage? Well I'd better suggest this to Nightwolf! Maybe he'll come looking for me and then we can get married without a fuss I thought slipping away.

"Ashrah! Where are you going?" Nightwolf asked me.

"I'm going to get my clothes and find other ones."

"We'll come with you…" Sonya and Kitana say following me.

"Alright…" I say unsteadily as they follow.

Soon we reached the outskirts of town.

"I have a confession to make…especially to you Sonya," I say pulling them towards some brush

"Don't tell a soul about this…" I turn around saying and instantly I change into my other form.

"Reiana!" Sonya exclaims, "Is it really you?"

"Yes it is…" Kitana is silent, "I already knew..." She said

"So what are we going to do about this? I mean we cannot tell Reyden…who knows what he will do?"

"I'll change back and suggest to Nightwolf that he look for me. Then while we're sleeping tonight I'll do some globe hopping. Then when I get back I'll act like nothing happened"

"Are you sure that will work?" They both ask.

"Yes I'm positive…" I say with a smile and I change back and I'm wearing new clothes.

"Ashrah you're back!" Nightwolf exclaims kissing me.

"You were gone an awfully long time…" Said Jaxx

Before I could say anything else the sky turned black. I saw Nightwolf's friend Alfred 'Two pebbles' running towards us.

"Nightwolf! There's something happening in the heavens! Our people aren't safe!" He said out of breath

"What do you mean not safe?" Said my father

"I'm the leader of this village. Bring everyone to the meeting place and we will discuss this privately amongst ourselves" Nightwolf said hurrying to the meeting place.

As soon as we got there, masked warriors in red robes immediately surrounded us and they were armed with weapons.

"Ashrah get out of here…" Nightwolf told me unveiling his tomahawks.

"No I won't leave you!" I say as thunder flashed in the sky. I knew then that I would immediately reveal myself to him but I had to in order to save the one I love.

"Ashrah! Watch out!" Sonya says pushing me out of the way as a masked warrior swings for me. She punches him with a quick uppercut in his jaw that contacts with a loud crack. Everyone else was engaged in some kind of battle except for me. I had been standing in the middle of all of this. All of a sudden I heard a loud war yell and warriors who appear out of nowhere. I went to go hide and there I stay as lightning flashed in the sky. Nature was reacting by the way I was feeling. I began crying as it rained.

"Please, I hope that Nightwolf is alright…" I say to myself as I began getting soaked

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all ends quietly… I hear nothing but the birds chirping. I climb out of my hiding place and look around hearing my name being called.

"Reiana! Where are you?" It was Kitana. I got up and went to where she was. Everything was covered in blood including the purple steel fans she had in her hands. Sonya, Jaxx and Liu joined us.

"Where's my father?"

"He's in the realm of the gods trying to figure out where the warriors came from. He now knows where you are…"

"Great. And Nightwolf?"

"He was…captured in exchange for you…"

"WHAT?" I say falling to the ground. He was gone…the one I love taken from me…

"There must be some mistake…I mean it couldn't be."

"He's gone Ashrah… that's that…" Liu says.

I looked around and saw Alfred standing there. Something inside me awakens. I began having second thoughts about Nightwolf; What if he didn't know about what I was about to do…I went over to him as soon as the others went to Nightwolf's house.

"Alfred…" I said trying to sound upset as possible. He looked at me deeply.

"Yeah? What is it?" He said with his scruffy voice

"I was wondering if you could give me any information on the whereabouts of Nightwolf." I say getting closer to him. He began getting hot under the collar.

"Well? Do you know anything?"

"I guess I do…although you'll have to do something for me in return." He said as a slight grin comes across his face.

"What?"

"You see I'm an unmarried man and anything I do doesn't effect anyone around me. I also am in need of a female companion for the next couple of days since I will be filling in Nightwolf's place in the leadership ranks."

I look at him. He was asking me to sleep with him and that if I do it, it won't affect anyone around me. But what a disgrace this is…the simple pleasure a mortal man. I decide I must in order to save the one I love regardless of how the outcome will be…

"I guess I could, I mean since Nightwolf isn't here and he cannot do anything about it. But in return in my favor you must tell me where Nightwolf is. Deal?"

"Sure why not? So when should I meet you tonight?"

"By the temple gates. We will go to my residence…" I say leaving and walking back to Nightwolf's home.

When I got back, Kitana met me at the door. We walked inside towards the others and that's when I reveled myself to them.

"You're Lady Reiana?" Jaxx and Liu say in unison

"Yes…but there's more. Lord Reyden doesn't know about this…you mustn't tell him or I will personally torture you…" The two men laughed

"Uh huh, you'll do something…" Jaxx says

"You don't believe me?" I say getting up and walking over to him. I summon a small shock of electricity that is over 100,000 volts…enough to kill a mortal in one try. I touch Jaxx's arm and the energy goes through his body, making him leap off of the couch.

"That wasn't funny!" He swore at me looking away, "What the hell was that for?"

"You doubted my power." I said silently

"So you are the daughter of Ashrah and Rayden?" Liu asked

"Yes. Their only child."

"Well, we already had known that because you were at the last tournament of Mortal Kombat."

" I wasn't there for long because I had to take care of something for my father. So do you know anything at all about Nightwolf being captured?"

"No we don't" says another voice. It was my father in the corner of the room. I hoped that he didn't hear anything he shouldn't have heard

"You know where my daughter is?"

"No I don't…" I said

"Well I can see from this point of view that she's sitting in front of me."

"What do you mean?"

"You... Ashrah are my daughter…"

_To be continued..._


End file.
